real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. Also Called * Dark God Physiology * Demon God Physiology * Demon/Demonic Entity/God/King/Lord Physiology * Devil-God Physiology * Evil God Physiology * Grand Master/Ruler of Hell * God-Devil Physiology * Primordial Demon Physiology * The Prime Evil (Diablo only) * The Divine Evil * The Ultimate Demon/Devil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Power and Abilities * Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. * Absolute Defense: Defend against anything. * Absolute Immortality: Posses the everlasting life of a god. * Absolute Intellect: Have god-like intelligence. * Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. * Apocalypse Inducement: Cause apocalyptic catastrophes. * Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. * Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. * Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. * Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. * Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. * Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. * Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. * Dark Matter Manipulation: Control and manipulate universal dark matter. * Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. * Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. * Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. * Singularity: No other demonic being matches the user. * Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. * Demon Creation: Create countless demons. * Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. * Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. ** Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *** Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. ** Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. ** Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. ** Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. ** Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. ** Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. * Devil Soul: Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence. * Evil Embodiment: Be the embodiment of all evil. ** Sin Embodiment: Users are sin personified. * Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. ** Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. * Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. * Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with society. * Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. ** Destruction: Destroy anything. ** Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. ** Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. ** Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. * Nigh Omnipotence: has overwhelming near infinite godlike power. * Omni-Magic: Have control over all forms of magic. * Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from any form of injury. * Satanic Incarnation: User is not only an unmatched demon, but also the Devil himself. * Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. * Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. Weakness * May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts. * Users of this ability may be challenged by those of equal or greater power.